1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for generating a three-dimensional (3D) image of a target object, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a 3D medical image of a target object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus transmits an ultrasonic signal from the surface of a body of a target object toward an inner part of the body by using a probe and obtains an image of a cross-section of soft tissue or a blood flow image by using information about an ultrasonic signal reflected by the inner part of the body.
The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus displays information about a target object in real time and is safe due to lack of exposure to X-rays or the like. Thus, such an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses, for example, an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus, and the like.